Sang de Bourbe
by La'ienth
Summary: "Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est ton idée d'une insulte ou un truc comme ça ?" Draco tente d'expliquer à Hermione pourquoi elle devrait se sentir offensée. TRAD de Sarah1281


**Sang-de-bourbe**

Auteur : Sarah1281

Titre originel : Mudblood

Traduction : La'ienth

Crédits: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Sarah1218. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice. 

* * *

><p>« Félicitations, Potter, cette fois-ci tu as réussi à rester sur ton balais durant tout le match. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, » dit Draco Malefoy d'un ton glacial de sa voix traînante, le lendemain de la Finale de Quidditch. « Continue comme ça, et tu perdras ton lit réservé à l'Infirmerie. »<p>

« Ferme-la, Malefoy, » fit Harry d'un ton acerbe. La chute provoquée par les Détraqueurs (et la destruction conséquente de son balais aux branches du Saule Cogneur) n'était pas l'un de ses moments préférés.

« Tu es juste vexé parce que le Vif était à quelques centimètres de toi, mais c'est Harry qui se trouvait éloigné de plusieurs mètres qui l'a attrapé quand même, » rétorqua Hermione.

Les oreilles de Malefoy devinrent rouges. « Personne ne t'a rien demandé, espèce de sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, » dit-il répétant ses mots de l'année précédante.

Ron porta immédiatement la main à sa baguette, et tout en la dégainant, il dit d'un ton dangereux, « Ça, tu vas le payer, Malefoy »

Malefoy ricana. « Oui, sauve la situation en te remettant à cracher des limaces. C'était _tellement_ utile, la dernière fois. »

Ron eut l'air furieux. Il leva sa baguette, mais Harry le stoppa. « Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Hagrid. Le père de Malefoy causera des problèmes si nous jetons un sort à son fils. »

« Mais Harry - » protesta Ron.

« Je sais. On se vengera plus tard. On pourra utiliser la Cape d'Invisibilité ou autre chose. »

Rageusement, Ron se dégagea de la main d'Harry, mais se retint.

Hermione, cependant, semblait presque amusée. « Sang-de-Bourbe? Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier? C'est ton idée d'une insulte ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Pauvre Granger, personne n'a pris la peine de te l'expliquer la dernière fois ? » se moqua Malefoy. « Ça veut dire sang sale. »

« Sang _sale_ ? Par opposition à - ? »

Malefoy eut l'air interloqué. « Du sang **pas** sale, » dit-il faiblement.

« Donc... du sang propre, alors ? » demanda Hermione avec un sourire doucereux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit - »

« Et bien, propre est le contraire de sale, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. Ou peut-être que tu as une autre définition que tu aimerais nous faire partager? »

« Ben, non - »

« Et de quelle façon exactement ton sang est-il plus propre que le mien? A moins que, comme le terme que tu as employé, Sang-de-Bourbe, le suggère, tu crois vraiment que mon sang contient de la boue, ou peut-être est fait entièrement de boue. Et bien, Né-de-Moldus ou pas, je mourrais s'il y avait de la boue dans mes veines. »

« Rends-nous ce service, » marmotta Malefoy, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à ajouter.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ça veut dire que ça ne pourrait pas véritablement arriver. »

« Ça ne voulait pas dire littéralement ! » Malefoy commençait clairement à se sentir frustré.

« Alors pourquoi l'utiliser pour définir 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ? » questionna innocemment Hermione.

« Parce que – j'ai juste... laisse tomber. Du sang ordinaire, » dit-il soudainement.

« Pardon ? » fit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Du sang ordinaire. C'est la définition de 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. » dit Malefoy d'un air triomphant, l'expression de son visage disant clairement '_Tiens_, _prends-toi ça_'.

« Et pour le sang sale ? Je veux dire, s'il est sale **et** ordinaire, ça voudrait alors qu'on ne peut plus le considérer comme 'sale', et que les gens au sang propre seraient considérés étranges et manquants les attributs du sang normal, et par conséquent- »

« Oublie cette histoire de sang sale ! » dit Malefoy, en haussant la voix plus qu'il ne l'avait peut-être prévu.

« D'accord donc. Mais on peut utiliser 'sang ordinaire' ? » demanda Hermione, une lueur dans les yeux.

Malefoy sentit un léger malaise face à l'évidente nonchalance d'Hermione, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à redire à cette définition. « Continue », dit-il froidement.

« Alors, du sang ordinaire, ça veut dire que c'est celui qui correspond à la majorité de la population, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui... »

« S'il est ordinaire, c'est que c'est ordinaire pour une raison. Vraisemblablement, c'est parce qu'il est -non pas meilleur, exactement, mais plus pragmatique. »

« Pragmatique ? » demanda Ron.

« Pratique, » répondit Hermione.

« Et bien, je suis un Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin que ce soit pratique ! La magie est dans ma famille depuis des générations et- »

« Et alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit 'Et alors?' Est-ce que c'est une des caractéristiques de mon soi-disant sang sale qui m'a donné cet incroyable pouvoir de comprendre une conversation ordinaire et de trouver des arguments intelligents ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça expliquerait enfin pour Ron. »

« Hé ! »

« Non ! Je-euh... » la voix de Malevoix s'éteignit, et il se demanda vaguement si cela valait la peine de risquer une détention pour lui jeter un sort. Si c'était une simple détention, sûr, mais la dernière fois Rusard lui a fait nettoyer la salle des trophée – à la main ! Comme un vulgaire elfe de maison ! Non, attends, ils utilisent la magie aussi. Comme un fichu Sang-de-Bourbe, voilà ! Parce que c'est ce mot qui l'avait mis dans ce pétrin, d'abord. Dans tous les cas, juste parce qu'il avait convaincu certaines personnes de se déguiser en détraqueurs pour débarquer sur le terrain dans l'espoir de faire retomber Potter de son balais ne justifiait en aucun cas qu'il doive souffrir une telle chose.

Et un des trophées, celui pour service spécial rendu à l'école, avait pris une éternité à nettoyer ! Quatre heures d'affilées, chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'avoir fini, il vomissait dessus ! Rusard avait beau clamer que c'était juste une coïncidence, il savait bien, lui, que ce Jedusor était clairement un sadique.

« Je pourrais me tromper, Malefoy, » fit Harry avec un petit sourire satisfait, prenant beaucoup de plaisir à la vue de l'embarras de Draco. « Mais je crois que tu viens justement de prouver son argument. »

« Oui, mais qui s'occupe de ce qu'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme _elle_ peut bien penser, de toute façon ? » rétorqua sèchement Malefoy avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Encore Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ça veut dire que tu as trouvé une meilleur définition ces deux dernières minutes ? » questionna-t-elle innocemment.

Malefoy leva les mains en l'air de frustration. « Tu sais quoi ? Crève, juste crève. » Il repartit la queue en les jambes, marmonnant dans sa barbes les façons dont il comptait bien l'aider à accomplir cette dernière phrase, mais prenant néanmoins la résolution de limiter son utilisation du mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe' dans le futur.

Au moins tant qu'il n'en aurait pas trouver une définition.

« Tu. Es. Mon. Héro, » dit Ron à Hermione, d'un ton complètement émerveillé, alors qu'ils regardaient Malefoy s'éloigner. Harry acquiesça vigoureusement. « Cela aurait été encore mieux si tu lui avais mis une droite, pourtant. »

Hermione rit. « Peut-être la prochaine fois. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : oui, Hermione sait ce que Sang-de-Bourbe veut dire. Elle a demandé qu'on lui explique en deuxième année. Elle comprend les métaphores. Elle n'est pas vraiment confuse en fait. Elle voulait juste rendre les choses difficiles pour Draco. C'est un peu ridicule de devoir le préciser mais bon...<strong>

Note de la Traductrice : Merci à Sarah1281 de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire.


End file.
